


Surviving National City | Supergirl Prompts

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: Depository of all my prompts filled for Supergirl. See individual chapters for prompt/description.Ships so far:- Sanvers- Lena/Roulette





	1. Lena/Roulette | the invitation pt1

Roulette had a short list of invitees to the fights. She knew her crowd like someone knows the weight of their favorite pen in their hand. She carved through people and power with words, making them feel important, making them _feel_ , because when they felt like the extravagance was all for them they paid. And that’s what mattered. In the end Roulette was the only winner.

Anyone she invited was too blinded by the exclusivity to notice.

There was one invite that always went unanswered. She knew it arrived, sat on that pristine desk sliced neatly open by a letter opener, read and set aside. She had eyes inside L Corp. Of course she did. She had to know everyone in this city that had money, that was her _job_  she told herself.

Lena’s secretary was Roulette’s through and through.

It was just the _job_. Know the players with money and she would own this town. Because if she knew them, she could play them, she could control them, just like she could control the fights. Safe bets. Know all the secrets and she had all the power.

She’d long since stopped hoping that maybe Lena would come crawling back so she could turn her down. She knew everything she needed to know, soft plaid and sweatpants and the carefully opened letters.

One night Roulette looks out on the crowd, familiar faces that she knew mean money. New faces that would give up more just for an invitation to return. A familiar face that makes her take an extra breath before she dives into her speech to excite the crowd, make their wallets bleed. Brown eyes on her, and she almost forgets what she’s saying. For half a second she meets Lena’s gaze and it’s a mistake because she’s soft and plaid and sweatpants and egyptian cotton on cloudy mornings and she’s _Veronica_ again.

She’s Veronica again and she realizes that no matter how much power she wields it will never be enough to escape the spell Lena has her under.

The invitations stop the next day.


	2. Sanvers | prompt: subtle kindness

Maggie leans against the pinball and watches Alex. 

Despite her better judgement she agreed to hang out.

She doesn’t want to encourage Alex because she’s been down that road, the excited terrified newly minted gay diving headfirst into exploring their feelings. Feelings that are different than anything they’ve had before. She was there herself once, long ago, she’s let girls fall into her arms willingly over and over. Alex is different though.

Alex is earnest, and even not knowing what she was feeling, wasn’t afraid to be kind and be her friend. There’s nothing in her coming out that should change that.

Except Alex has her sights on Maggie, and Maggie’s been down this road one too many times. More often than not it ends in heartache, usually for her. She doesn’t want to have to hold someone’s hand and walk them through being gay. She wants someone she can just be with, and when Alex smiles at her shyly, because it’s always shy, she feels like a selfish asshole.

She doesn’t want to discourage her though, doesn’t want Alex to go running into the closet now that she’s had her epiphany. The last thing she wants is to break the woman’s heart. Her own is still healing though, the words of her ex still stinging. 

So this limbo, is a subtle kindness. Friendship, an olive branch. Something like that.

Alex lets another ball sink down between the paddles.

“It seems your about as good at pinball as I am at pool.” Maggie grins and steals a sip of Alex’s drink, hers long empty.

“Are you trying to talk up your pool skills or down my pinball skills? Because I am excellent at this.”

“I just watched you sink three balls in a row, let me show you how it’s done.”

“Oh, you think you’ve got what it takes to take me?” Alex steps closer and they’re nearly chest to chest.

Heat flushes across Alex’s cheeks and they both take a step back. Small kindnessses, respecting the lines that they drew.

“Oh, I know I can.” Maggie curses herself even as she says it, but healing takes time, and friends are nice to have around.


	3. Sanvers | prompt: sharing a drink

Maggie’s found herself sitting across from Alex Danvers for the third time that week in the corner of the bar with the pinball machine that seems to have something against her. 

Or maybe it’s just that when they aren’t focused on work Alex is broadcasting emotions loud and clear and they’re all over the place and Maggie could read her with her eyes closed.

She twirls her empty pint glass in her hand for a moment before setting it down and reaching across the table to slide Alex’s drink toward her. It’s sweeter than she likes her drinks, but she doesn’t feel like getting up to get another round, not yet. Alex is looking at her like there’s something sweet about her, like she’s more than what she’s been led to believe. She takes another sip and grimaces with the sweetness.

“I don’t know how you drink those things.” Maggie slides the drink back across the table.

Alex picks it up and looks at the neon colored liquid before putting it back down, “I’m glad it’s not just me because this is disgusting.” She laughs.

“Why’d you order it if you hate it?” 

“I wasn’t really thinking about my order when I made it.” Alex waves her hand dismissively before letting it drop to the table. They had been pressed close together at the crowded bar, shouting drink orders to the bartender.

Maggie doesn’t miss the way Alex has let her hand fall to the table, rather close to her own. Or the way she bites her bottom lip when she smiles and has no idea she’s doing it. Alex’s feelings are there on her face however much she denies and says that they’re just going to be friends.

That they can manage to be just friends.

For a moment Maggie loses herself in the thought, it’d be easy to give in, to reach out and take Alex’s hand. They would bright and hard and use up all their oxygen and come up coughing and struggling to breathe. Maggie knows she doesn’t have it in her to do that again.

She needs Alex to know that it’s _Maggie_  and not just the idea of her, she needs to believe that Alex is certain of _her_  and not just that Maggie is the one who is there, because Alex is more. She’s Maggie’s friend for no other reason than they are, they click, they read each other well. And it’s in that last that Maggie knows she’s right to step back.

Alex is running high on emotions and right now Maggie needs a steady hand.

Maggie curls her fingers away from Alex’s hand and smiles up at her. “Let’s go get something a little more our style.”

She slips out of the booth before Alex can reply. They’re dancing too fine a line for her to wait for the reaction.


	4. Sanvers | prompt: a stollen kiss

They’d gotten really good at being friends.

That is, after Alex had taken time to put herself back together and not give up, and started talking to Maggie again outside of work they’d figured out how to be friends. They had a routine, save the world, lock up the bad guys, get a drink, sometimes dinner. Weekends, when they got them, were runs and netflix and pool.

They’d talk about girls, and family, and work, and the hobbies they’d have if they had time for things like that. They had each other’s backs and it worked.

Which is why Alex wasn’t expecting the kiss. The kiss that they hadn’t had time to discuss because it had come while aliens were trying to shoot them. Just another normal day at the office until they’d found themselves behind a stack of barrels providing covering fire for Supergirl.

One minute she had been shooting, the next she and Maggie had both ducked for cover as an explosion blew over their heads. Just a moment, eye contact, new plan. They needed a different vantage point and somewhere slightly less explosive. Then Maggie had paused, lunged forward, pulled Alex to her and kissed her.

She was gone just as quickly.

Alex had no time to process instead jumping up to provide cover fire.

Enemy down. Crisis averted. Debriefing done and Maggie had gone back into the city with her unit. Alex had gone back to the DEO.

Queue one fucking confused Alex.

Maybe they were just really good at pretending they were only friends.


	5. Lena/Roulette | the invitation pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: an abandoned place

Lena had two options as far as she saw it because not showing up wasn’t an option. She could show up dressed for a power play or she could show up dressed to meet an old friend. The latter might actually be the stronger choice– then again it depends upon what she wants to accomplish with this meeting. Does she want to meet Roulette as an equal, a business woman of considerable power, or does she want to appeal to Veronica, her friend, her ex, the only person she’s ever trusted with her heart? The only person that was only ever worthy of holding it.

She had been afraid and young and that was no excuse for what she did– turning her back on Veronica, choosing herself and her success over everything else no matter what it cost her. She broke the only real connection she had ever had to earn the name Luthor and bring some kind of good to it. For all she did she had a hollow spot deep between her ribs. Veronica had never given Lena’s heart back and Lena had never asked for it.

More than a decade and they had kept on the outskirts of each other’s lives, nothing more than aching memories.

Lena pulls on jeans, soft with age, an old t-shirt, and an older flannel that was never hers to begin with half surprised it still fits. The empty space between her ribs grows. She feels like herself for the first time since boarding school, looks like herself. It’s so unfamiliar she nearly changes even though she’s already going to be late.

She drives herself instead of taking a company car even though the invitation came to her office, to a Luthor, mysteriously appearing on her desk like the invitations to the fight nights used to come. This one was different, the hand writing sloping, and the signature… an R and been hastily scribbled out and in it’s place a V signed.

She follows her car the the GPS coordinates. The lot is abandoned, on the edge of the city, half in the woods. The undergrowth from the forest has long ago overtaken the old concrete shell of the only building in sight. Vines and ferns and grasses reclaim the abandoned space.

Lena steps out of her car, unsure steps as she hears nothing. She can feel every bump through the soles of her converse. Keeping to the center of the space she turns, taking it in. There’s nothing here. A quick check of her watch reveals her fast driving made up for the time she labored over how she would answer the plea, as a Luthor or as Lena.

Two footsteps, dry needles and leaves crunching underfoot, break the silence. Lena whips around to see Roulette step from the shadows and a corner Lena could have sworn was empty. Her heart flutters in her chest and Lena fears she made the wrong choice.

Roulette is silks that mold to her body, reds so deep she looks like a precious carved stone, sharp angles and priceless.

Lena always thought she looked the best with her hair in a mess on top of her head and a worn out flannel and nothing else, all legs and soft skin. She would pay anything to have that girl back.

There’s a flicker of recognition, as if Roulette knows what she’s doing, why she wore what she did, why she drove herself. Lena gives up the pretense and drops her gaze as she tucks her hair back into a bun securing it loosely with the hair tie around her wrist. She hasn’t worn a hair tie on her wrist since she was seventeen. Lena watches Roulette’s gaze soften, and for a moment she sees Veronica again in her face, but she’s afraid it won’t last, afraid that she broke her completely.

And most of all, she’s afraid the girl with her heart is gone.


	6. Sanvers | prompt: things you said on the phone at 4am

Alex hits call before she can stop herself.

Forget that it’s five past four in the morning. Forget that she and Maggie are only barely friends. Forget that she should be sleeping and not incessantly thinking about how Maggie had called her a nerd and she hasn’t felt like she belonged anywhere like that in a long time. Not to someone that hadn’t known her for years, that hadn’t her accepted her awkward and strange and a little bit intimidating for long before now.

Forget that she’s forgotten what it’s like to just hang out with someone that isn’t her sister.

She really shouldn’t have forgotten that it’s four in the fucking morning.

Maggie is just her friend… maybe… maybe not after tonight.

“Danvers,” Maggie answers, voice rough and deep with an edge of questioning surprise. “Aliens threatening to take over the city in the middle of the night?”

“What?” Alex asks, thrown, her whole train of thought. “No! … No? I was just going over our case.”

“Our case, huh?”

Alex trips over her thoughts and she spills out the mess in her head. It’s their case, of course it’s their case, Maggie helped her bring the injured alien in. The injured alien that had been infecting half of National City with an alien virus that left them weak with a seemingly incurable flu. She still hadn’t been able to crack the cure, but there had been nothing more she could do at the lab as her computer had run through computations looking for a key. J’onn had convinced her to go home and sleep _and here she was calling Maggie Sawyer at four in the morning_.

“Hey, nerd,” Maggie’s voice is soft and sleepy.

Alex hums a response. And cringes as this is the second time she’s responded when Maggie’s called her a nerd. At least Maggie can’t see the blush creep across her cheeks or the way she sinks down lower in bed and pulls the covers over her head. She just wants this friendship to work out so badly it hurts.

“Did you call me specifically to ramble long enough so we could watch the sun come up?”

“Huh?”

“Look out your window.”

Alex can almost hear Maggie shaking her head in amusement. Sitting up she pads across the room and opens the blackout blinds. She squints as the first light of morning blasts into her room, bright and saturated, “It’s beautiful.”

Alex leans against her window, cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder. 

“Yeah, it is…” Maggie says as if she’s saying so much more.

Silence hangs between them on the line but it’s comfortable and it doesn’t feel awkward. It just pulls and breathes and connects until Alex’s eyes are drooping and she’s almost asleep standing up with her forehead pressed to the cold glass.

“Alex?” Maggie sounds like she’s struggling to form words. “I’m going to fall asleep again, but thank you.”

“For what?”

“Watching the sunrise with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [dreamsheartstory](http://dreamsheartstory.tumblr.com)


End file.
